1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a toilet flushing device, more particularly to a toilet flushing device that supplies high pressure water to the rim flushing conduit of a toilet bowl assembly so as to enhance rinsing of the inner wall of the toilet bowl.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In a conventional toilet bowl assembly, the water inside the water tank is used to remove waste inside the toilet bowl and to rinse the inner wall of the toilet bowl. Thus, more water should be provided inside the water tank so as to achieve a more effective flushing action. There is therefore a need to improve the conventional flushing method so that a more effective flushing action can be achieved with the use of less water.
One solution to the above mentioned problem is to provide the water tank at a level which is higher than that of the toilet bowl, thereby increasing the water pressure to the toilet bowl when the water tank is drained. However, this solution requires more space and is unpleasant to look at.
Another solution is to use high pressure water from an external water source so as to rinse the inner wall of the toilet bowl and to aid the flushing action of the water stored in the water tank. The normal water level inside the water tank can thus be reduced without affecting the flushing efficiency. The drawback introduced when this solution is implemented is that because of differences in the water pressure from the external water source, the level of refill water inside the toilet bowl varies. Inefficient water use can therefore result if too much refill water is in the toilet bowl.